Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is proposed an image forming apparatus that includes a printing unit, a drawing data creating unit, and a medium supply unit. The printing unit performs printing on a printing medium. The drawing data creating unit creates drawing data, which causes the printing unit to perform printing, from print data. The medium supply unit supplies the printing medium to the printing unit. This medium supply unit performs a primary supply and a secondary supply. The primary supply supplies the printing medium to a specific position. The secondary supply supplies the printing medium from the specific position to the printing unit.